Session 84: Two games in one
(8:04:48 PM) Lianst: shadell? (8:05:11 PM) Royal_Rainbow: im mostly doing that pokemon Dream world thing, but I am here (8:05:21 PM) Lianst: ...what? (8:05:36 PM) Danzi: Eh (8:05:36 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (8:05:43 PM) Royal_Rainbow: its the pokemon black thing (8:05:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: ... lol (8:05:59 PM) Niet: The third one this generation will be Pokemon Asian. (8:06:48 PM) Royal_Rainbow: you know, some of the older ones were a bit racy... (8:06:55 PM) Royal_Rainbow: pokemon yellow, red... (8:07:01 PM) Royal_Rainbow: those are the only ones I can think of (8:09:37 PM) Royal_Rainbow: dream world is a bunch of mini games to get pokemon (8:10:31 PM) Lianst: (Perception+awareness) (8:10:40 PM) Danzi: who? (8:11:20 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (8:11:20 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 6 5 7 10 6 5 (8:11:28 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (3) (8:11:39 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (8:11:39 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 8 5 8 1 8 9 (8:11:55 PM) Danzi: ((4)) (8:12:50 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (8:12:50 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 1 7 5 7 8 8 10 3 1 (8:16:14 PM) Niet: (6) (8:16:36 PM) Danzi: ((which magical materiel is erilik primarily made from? (8:16:51 PM) Emerald: `roll 9d10 (8:16:51 PM) GameServ: Emerald rolled 9d10: 3 6 7 5 4 7 3 5 7 (8:17:31 PM) Lianst: you all notice a number of very thin wires reachings out into the various parts of the city. (8:17:54 PM) Danzi: ((which city?)) (8:17:57 PM) Niet: (Where are we? Denandsor?) (8:17:59 PM) Lianst: (Denandsor) (8:18:14 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (do they all seem to overlap in one spot?) (8:18:30 PM) Danzi: ((what are the wires made from?)) (8:19:35 PM) Lianst: (perception+occult/crafts) (8:19:49 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (8:19:49 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 1 10 1 8 2 8 4 9 4 1 2 2 (8:19:52 PM) Danzi: `roll 10d10 (8:19:52 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 10d10: 10 2 8 6 10 7 3 9 2 6 (8:19:54 PM) Niet: (6) (8:19:59 PM) Danzi: ((7)) (8:20:04 PM) Lianst: You just seem them growing up into things as you get off the train (8:20:07 PM) Lianst: (Starmetal) (8:20:54 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (like roots?) (8:21:15 PM) Danzi: "Did you enact an essence conduit project Niet?" (8:21:20 PM) Lianst: (Yes) (8:23:03 PM) Niet: (Roll to guess what this would be used for?) (8:23:39 PM) Lianst: (Int+crafts/lore/occult) (8:23:54 PM) Lianst: (or you could essence sight) (8:24:07 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (I'll essence sight) (8:25:56 PM) Niet: (Same.) (8:26:06 PM) Danzi: ((ditto)) (8:26:10 PM) Niet: (Niet gets it for free, it's always on for her.() (8:26:26 PM) Danzi: ((How? so I can replicate this feat)) (8:26:30 PM) Lianst: (I don't think RR has it) (8:26:46 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (essense sight?) (8:27:07 PM) Danzi: ((essence-dissecting stare charm, it's a wondernurd charm)) (8:28:18 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (what do you know. Sorry, my bad) (8:28:25 PM) Lianst: (Its ok) (8:28:37 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (thanks for catching that though) (8:29:30 PM) Danzi: ((you're still learnin' so we're here to help.)) (8:29:35 PM) Lianst: (yes) (8:30:04 PM) Royal_Rainbow: ( \o/ ) (8:30:25 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (victory hooray: \o/ ) (8:30:33 PM) Niet: (Essence 6 discounts it for infernals.) (8:30:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Oh nifty) (8:30:58 PM) Danzi: ((ahhhh)) (8:31:22 PM) Lianst: (anyway they look like municipal charms) (8:33:19 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Can we find the source?) (8:33:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (er... where are we? the train?) (8:34:17 PM) Lianst: (at the train station, you could follow them) (8:34:31 PM) Danzi: ((I suppose we shall follow them)) (8:35:15 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (who takes the lead?) (8:37:18 PM) Niet: (follow the yellow brick road!) (8:37:40 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow takes the lead! (8:37:48 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (one sec, this roll is unrelated) (8:38:00 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 1d6 (8:38:00 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 1d6: 3 (8:39:35 PM) Lianst: (Percception+awareness) (8:41:03 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (8:41:03 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 6 9 2 9 9 5 (8:41:12 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (3, again xD) (8:41:40 PM) Lianst: it seems to be heading from the center of town (8:41:52 PM) Niet: Niet follows Rainbow. (8:42:05 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow trots to the center of town (8:42:44 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow i mean gallop (8:42:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "So, what do you think it is?" (8:44:17 PM) Lianst: there's a large starmetal cocoon there. (8:44:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Would I know what that is if I didnt have occult?) (8:48:22 PM) Niet: "That's an alchemical. It might be trying to go city in the middle of an existant city." (8:48:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "...Excuse me?" (8:49:00 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Double city?" (8:49:34 PM) Niet: "Or rather, to take out our city." (8:49:45 PM) Niet: "Do we want to stop it or let it go and take over the changed city? (8:49:55 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (are there any civilians around?) (8:50:28 PM) Danzi: "Ok this is unexpected. Will it interfere with your cathedrals?" (8:52:23 PM) Lianst: also there's alot of dirty things that niet can readily pick up (8:54:15 PM) Danzi: "so... why here?" (8:56:15 PM) Danzi: "I didn't think these things could really... DO this outside of Auto's body. Erilik's an oddball case." (8:56:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "I wonder how far along it is..." (8:57:07 PM) ***Niet begins to clean, (8:57:55 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Seeing niet clean reminds me that I havent figured out an urge for RR...) (8:58:31 PM) ***Danzi walks around the thing, looking for any sign of minders, or the odd people doing maintenance on autochthonian cities. (9:00:45 PM) Niet: "So, how should we try to guide it?" (9:00:59 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow inspects the thing, seeing if there's any obvious way to look or get inside (9:01:03 PM) ***Niet dusts around carefully. (9:01:28 PM) Danzi: "I wouldn't know HOW. I'm the life-forger, you're the magitech expert. Alchemicals make no sense to me." (9:01:36 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Might be able to punch a hole right in the thing." (9:02:22 PM) Niet: "Not, How as in the mechanics, how as in 'To what end should we meddle?'" (9:03:20 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "What happens if we meddle too much?" (9:03:31 PM) Danzi: "Is meddling an option? We had the eye for Erilik." (9:08:29 PM) Niet: "It's a coccoon we could break it if we want to. Shaping defenses might be tricky." (9:09:01 PM) Danzi: "I don't think the Autochthonian cities are antithetical to our agenda." (9:09:41 PM) Niet: "Neither do I, but we can't guarantee it's an ally." (9:09:47 PM) Niet: "And fighting it once it finishes would be tricky. (9:09:56 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow begins to stretch next to the thing (9:10:16 PM) ***Niet smoothly fuses teh disparate pieces of a proken window into a pretty mural. (9:11:22 PM) Royal_Rainbow: ( almost wrote : /me takes out a cigar, lights it. Nobody should really ask where she got it) (9:12:03 PM) Danzi: "fighting it? I suppose. But it looks like it's GROWING into denandsor. This is new. The alchemical cities were BUILT around their champions, from the chatter I was able to comprehend before." (9:12:26 PM) Niet: "Presumably they can incorporate their surroundings when necessary." (9:12:49 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow tries to find a thin spot by sight "champions..." she trails off with an odd grin on her face (9:13:22 PM) Danzi: "Presumably we know jack about them overall besides they're composed of magical materiels, clay and have abilities similar to automata but far superior." (9:14:51 PM) Niet: "Ask Auto?" (9:15:05 PM) Niet: "Actually, Kady would care more, so ask her." (9:16:01 PM) ***Danzi checks the essence flows to determine whether or not the alchemical's essence is standard for what she's seen or if it's been altered. (9:16:51 PM) Lianst: (perception+occult) (9:16:58 PM) Danzi: ((and what level of essence we're dealing with of course)) (9:17:04 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Where do we find this Kady?" (9:17:11 PM) Danzi: `roll 14d10 (9:17:11 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 14d10: 9 1 10 7 6 5 3 4 4 1 10 8 3 7 (9:17:23 PM) Danzi: ((8 successes)) (9:17:30 PM) Niet: (We have methods of instantly communicating with such beings.0 (9:18:13 PM) Niet: "Danzi, can you send Kady a messenger?" (9:18:52 PM) Danzi: "One moment, I'm looking at something" (9:20:15 PM) Danzi: "And shiiiiiit" (9:20:44 PM) Niet: "What?" (9:20:54 PM) Niet: Niet focuses, examining the creation in much more depth. (9:22:28 PM) ***Danzi hisses a few syllables in Old Realm, her anima flaring for a moment. "Kadmek, why so I have a starmetal Alchemical undergoing some kind of transmogrification in my backyard? I'd like a bit of a heads-up as to what's going on." She lets the shadow-sprite go as she finishes the incantation. (9:23:15 PM) Lianst: Crystal flies back (9:23:48 PM) Lianst: "We had a better idea" (9:24:09 PM) ***Danzi sends it one more time. "Care to elaborate?" (9:25:36 PM) Lianst: "We decided to upgrade the situation" (9:26:01 PM) Niet: "Ask her to explain in detail." (9:27:00 PM) Danzi: "Gods dammit could Autochthon's souls be more cryptic?" She sends again. "Can we try an actual explanation so we don't trash the project by accident?" (9:28:21 PM) Lianst: "You set us something, We decided we could do better" (9:30:00 PM) Niet: "Is it Eye?" (9:30:31 PM) Danzi: "Wait, where is that maniac?" (9:33:34 PM) ***Danzi looks at niet. "You didn't send your deathlord you keep obsessing over to Autochthon did you?" (9:34:15 PM) Niet: (Danzi was there when that happened I'm pretty sure.) (9:35:16 PM) Danzi: ((no I was in Utah)) (9:37:31 PM) Lianst: (anyway) (9:38:11 PM) Niet: (Oh.) (9:38:15 PM) Niet: "Yes." (9:38:21 PM) Niet: "That was the plan, to make him a deva." (9:38:32 PM) Danzi: "I think your plan got edited." (9:39:13 PM) Niet: "I noticed." (9:39:20 PM) Niet: "So confirm?" (9:40:43 PM) Danzi: "You made the Eye and Seven Dispairs an Alchemical?" (9:40:52 PM) Lianst: "Yes" (9:41:31 PM) Emerald: "How?" Queried Emerald (9:42:00 PM) ***Danzi considers and then starts laughing (9:42:29 PM) Danzi: "they had Eye's Po and tomb in Autochthon's body somewhere" (9:42:40 PM) Niet: "Yes." (9:42:52 PM) Niet: "So, I guess this settles the distribution of land in our federation?" (9:43:43 PM) Danzi: "I certainly don't want dominion over and alchemical crazy house." (9:43:56 PM) Niet: "If it's Eye then talents should run toward designing artifacts. And I can manage her." (9:44:09 PM) Niet: "So Emerald can take our alchemical city and you can take Thorns." (9:44:19 PM) Niet: "Rainbow would get whatever we take next." (9:46:42 PM) Niet: "If we break up our territories, they'll be more willing to join, since we wouldn't invidually overpower the entirety of the rest of the federation?" (9:46:57 PM) Danzi: "That makes a bit of sense." (9:47:19 PM) Royal_Rainbow left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (9:49:35 PM) Niet: Niet begins working to accelerate the growth of the egg. (9:51:00 PM) Danzi: "Yeah... Let's not stand too close for this." She sends another messenger. "We're going to need to get someone who knows how to maintain and expand an alchemical city, or at least an instruction manual" (9:52:56 PM) canti128 Mibbit@dm-32682.tampfl.dsl-w.verizon.net entered the room. (9:53:14 PM) canti128 is now known as Royal_rainbow (9:53:36 PM) Royal_rainbow: (computer crashed... miss anything?) (9:53:55 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi asking for an instruction manual)) (9:55:19 PM) Lianst: "She can explain it" (9:56:08 PM) Lianst: anyway niet finishes it up in about an hour... (9:56:36 PM) Lianst: and is swarmed by a mass of starmetal constructed robot girls (9:56:41 PM) ***Royal_rainbow really wishes she could have punched open this thing... (9:57:09 PM) ***Royal_rainbow o.O (9:58:18 PM) Niet: Niet is mildly confused. (9:58:23 PM) Danzi: "aaaand yeah. this is about what I expect anything to turn out when niet's involved. Even when it's not her fault." She comments dryly. (9:58:44 PM) Niet: (Like, popping out of thin air?) (9:59:04 PM) Royal_rainbow: "Honestly I shouldn't expect sane things to come from you people anymore." says the 5 foot tall talking pony (9:59:21 PM) Lianst: (from the various stuff built around the city) (9:59:36 PM) Lianst: its a glomp swarm of alchemicals (9:59:46 PM) Royal_rainbow: "Is this the automated defenses?" (10:00:03 PM) Danzi: If it were directed at me? Yes." (10:00:35 PM) Niet: Niet counter telekinetic glomps. (10:00:55 PM) Niet: She also resists the urge to laugh maniacally. (10:01:57 PM) Lianst: they keep trying to get throug the barrier (10:02:04 PM) Lianst: wait nevermind (10:02:32 PM) ***Danzi moves rather surreptitiously out of the way of the starmetal glompswarm (10:03:52 PM) Niet: (Clearly a high clarity city.) (10:04:05 PM) ***Royal_rainbow gives the glomp orgy a large berth (10:04:20 PM) Royal_rainbow: "Any idea whats going on Danzi?" (10:05:19 PM) Danzi: "One of Niet's deluded fantasies just got fulfilled in a way she wasn't expecting." (10:05:42 PM) Danzi: "i don't think that minor detail will even bother her overmuch though." (10:06:34 PM) Niet: After a while Niet coughs politiely. "Anyway, as enjoyable as all this is, we could be doing science instead." (10:07:17 PM) Royal_rainbow: "I agree. Things usually go *boom* with science." (10:08:45 PM) Danzi: "And I'm suddenly glad my daughters are well the fuck away from here. I consider a genesis lab a safer environment." She looks around furtively, then goes and collects Circe to keep her from the Eternal Glomp Provocateur, or Etgloprov, the Alchemical city (10:10:11 PM) Royal_rainbow: (Genesis lab?) (10:10:30 PM) Niet: "Besides, we need to see hwo absolutely adorable you are now." (10:10:30 PM) Lianst: eventually the swarm heads back to their silos (10:10:38 PM) Danzi: ((ask in character)) (10:10:51 PM) Niet: (Oh god, those were all mini-mes, not just automatons.) (10:10:54 PM) Royal_rainbow: "... Genesis lab?" (10:11:09 PM) ***Danzi returns with Circe, to make sure she can keep an eye on her herself. (10:11:36 PM) Danzi: "Kinda like a Factory-Cathedral. Only instead of magitech, it's for manipulating living things." (10:12:03 PM) ***Royal_rainbow grimaces "Sounds kind of familiar." (10:12:27 PM) Danzi: oh? (10:12:53 PM) Royal_rainbow: (was that in character?) (10:14:05 PM) Danzi: ((Yes)) (10:14:21 PM) Danzi: "How's that?" (10:17:16 PM) ***Danzi looks at the central core position where the Alchemical was changing into... whatever. (10:17:21 PM) Niet: Niet begins to wander around the new city, searching for whatever happened to the factory cathedrals. (10:18:41 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:18:58 PM) Shadell: (Did my last line come through, Niet begins to wander around..." (10:19:05 PM) Danzi: ((yes)) (10:19:15 PM) Royal_rainbow: "Well, was in a prayer factory in Malfeus. Eventually got changed.... I suppose its similar." (10:19:39 PM) Danzi: "No, really not similar." (10:19:47 PM) ***Royal_rainbow shrugs (10:20:31 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (10:20:37 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:21:00 PM) ***Danzi looks around for the alchemical city head (10:21:04 PM) ***Niet sweats nervously, wondering why she feels guilty in passing. (10:23:40 PM) ***Danzi waits for niet to leave. "it was She Who Lives in her name that turned you into a Pony? or did Niet do it?" (10:25:09 PM) ***Royal_rainbow thinks for a moment "It was She Who Lives in Her Name's doing directly, but... I think Niet might have had something to do with it..." (10:25:49 PM) Lianst: all the important buildings seem to have star metal appearatuses included (10:26:19 PM) Royal_rainbow: (Important buildings? like the bakery?! NOT THE PIES!) (10:26:26 PM) ***Danzi shakes her head. "There's no "I think" about it. Niet had something to do with it. She' probably thinks I'm going to get mad and hurt her out of anger rather than be annoyed at par for the course." (10:26:31 PM) Royal_rainbow: (*coughs discreetly*) (10:28:13 PM) ***Danzi smirks wryly. "Hence why my daughter finds you awesome. Niet's idea of perfection of form tends to run along the imagination of a small child trying to define perfection." (10:28:31 PM) ***Royal_rainbow grumbles knowingly, as if she knew Niet's role in things, but was giving her a benefit of the doubt. "She does this a lot, I take it?" (10:28:52 PM) ***Royal_rainbow tilts her head "That makes sense, actually." (10:29:01 PM) Danzi: "Compulsively. Rather like I'm a bitch, compulsively." (10:30:07 PM) Royal_rainbow: "Similar to how I want to hoof something. Compulsively" she punches the air like a boxer. She puts down her legs, sighing. (10:31:44 PM) Niet: Niet continues her survey, looking for anaything in the way of infrastructure and resource distribution, as well as defenses. Basically, she's trying to get a handle on the city's new capacity. (10:31:46 PM) Danzi: "Yeah. trick is trying to get around it." (10:32:34 PM) Royal_rainbow: (OMNOM so many oatmeal cookie!) (10:32:38 PM) Lianst: Phasing aoe if people attack, weapons (10:32:40 PM) Royal_rainbow: (cookies!) (10:33:25 PM) Royal_rainbow: "You'll have to teach me how to do that." (10:34:17 PM) Niet: (How's transportation, access, etc.) (10:34:21 PM) Niet: (How's it organized?) (10:34:59 PM) Emerald: (am back for now, sorry, RL friends have been demanding attention) (10:35:18 PM) Danzi: "I'm not great at it, honestly. niet was right when she was screaming at me around Saxon, but i'm not going to let her know I said it." (10:36:14 PM) Lianst: it doesn't look like there's been much change from before just the cathedrals and the new core and some general defenses for the city (10:37:09 PM) ***Royal_rainbow nods solemnly. (10:38:20 PM) Danzi: "But Saxon pisses me off. and the "you didn't say no! this means consent!" thing is something that always makes me wanna eviscerate people." (10:38:44 PM) ***Emerald strides up to the discussion at that note. (10:38:54 PM) Royal_rainbow: "You mean the whole 'gift' thing?" (10:39:15 PM) Danzi: "Yeah. reminds me of my husband. And Desus." (10:41:26 PM) Niet: Niet glomps an arbitrary building. (10:41:54 PM) Danzi: "but I imagine niet's absolutely giddy right about now." (10:42:09 PM) Emerald: "how do you avoid your husband knowing you've been gone?" emerald asked (10:42:18 PM) Royal_rainbow: "That saxon conversation was... pretty boring. Could hardly stay awake. Not really used to delegations with enemies..." she punches the air again (10:43:14 PM) Royal_rainbow: "I think she might be on cloud nine, actually. I know I would be... if it wasn't for the cute things... or the randomness... and... " she trails off, essentially making the situation that'd make her happy completely different from niet's (10:43:40 PM) Danzi: "I didn't bother to hide that I ran away. Fucker probably knew i was gone. Doubt he cared that much., Old-ass-sidereal. I'm just a mayfly-lived mortal. if he's bothered to look I'd be nothing short of shocked." (10:44:25 PM) Emerald: "Ah." she replied, looking about. (10:45:16 PM) ***Royal_rainbow finally is at the end of her tangent "... how many kids do you have, by the way?" (10:46:10 PM) Danzi: "Me? I adopted thwo. Circe here's a bit of a stranger situation, and I tend to refer to my projects as my children." (10:46:19 PM) Danzi: ((Two)) (10:46:42 PM) Emerald: "At the moment, just Little Ruby. Though, really, all my followers are kind of like children." she commented (10:47:44 PM) ***Royal_rainbow nods "I've still got to locate some of my old followers... " she vaguely adds (10:48:45 PM) Danzi: "Check in Malfeas. Odds are The Principle of heirarchy still has 'em. Niet's been tampering with her nature, so she's probably trying desperately to crack the cute code of meaning." (10:50:03 PM) Royal_rainbow: "I'll make a note of that. It'd be nice to have some of them around." (10:50:30 PM) Royal_rainbow: (lol, the thought arises that if I'm a pony leader, then I'd have pony generals... the thought is so utterly silly.) (10:51:11 PM) Danzi: ((I'm trying not to run my brain down those paths)) (10:51:31 PM) Royal_rainbow: (Hmm, sorry) (10:52:25 PM) Niet: (Isn't that RR's goal?) (10:52:28 PM) Niet: (Pony society?) (10:52:52 PM) Royal_rainbow: (yeah, just needs her generals around) (10:53:06 PM) Royal_rainbow: (and some land, but generals first) (10:53:25 PM) Lianst: ((Dragonblooded)) (10:53:49 PM) Royal_rainbow: (hmm?) (10:53:54 PM) Danzi: ((heheheheheheheh)) (10:54:58 PM) Lianst: ((so) (10:55:15 PM) Royal_rainbow: (im going to draw RR in a minute) (10:55:20 PM) Royal_rainbow: (so, yeah...) (10:55:23 PM) ***Danzi keeps an eye on this city thing (10:55:42 PM) ***Royal_rainbow kicks around the dirt a bit (10:56:49 PM) Royal_rainbow: "Just hope this isn't one of those "creating in my image" things..." (10:57:32 PM) Danzi: "I imagine I could go spike niet's candy supply like i've been meaning to for months while she's distracted... But I just don't feel the need to anymore." (10:58:21 PM) ***Royal_rainbow just imagines Niet swimming in a sea of candy... the thought is a bit horrifying. (11:01:30 PM) Niet: (So, skip to moving the deathknights to the Bayou?) (11:02:22 PM) Lianst: (Hm?) (11:07:04 PM) Royal_rainbow: (hmm?) (11:14:22 PM) Lianst: (what shadell?) (11:15:07 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:15:34 PM) Lianst: ((...that might explain it) (11:16:55 PM) Danzi: "So... I thought a new city alchemical might be a bit more... lively." (11:17:23 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:17:35 PM) Shadell: ((Move the deathknights from Thorns since Eye's confirmed gone, take the city for real and then send out letters?) (11:17:35 PM) ***Royal_rainbow can hear crickets in the background (11:18:47 PM) Lianst: (I thought they were already moving in when he left?) (11:19:39 PM) Shadell: (Oh, that works.) (11:19:51 PM) Shadell: (I'd presume we looted any left over NA stuff before-hand though.) (11:20:32 PM) Shadell: (Anyway, move on to sending out letters to Lookshy, Great Forks, Sijan? Anyone else to send to?) (11:20:40 PM) Shadell: (Or planting the other city?) (11:20:59 PM) Danzi: ((We should probably transfer Erilik to the island (11:21:00 PM) Lianst: where do you want to plant the other one? (11:21:20 PM) Danzi: ((Which materiel was Erilik made from?"" (11:21:28 PM) Lianst: (Moonsilver) (11:22:21 PM) Danzi: ((Erilik still mobile?)) (11:23:37 PM) Lianst: (not really) (11:23:49 PM) Lianst: (Eri could be mobilish) (11:24:03 PM) Danzi: ((How can we transfer it and the humans Danzi tore the void-taint from?)) (11:24:30 PM) Shadell: (What do we want to use Eri for?) (11:24:40 PM) Shadell: (Denandsor's probably our top production base.) (11:25:16 PM) Danzi: ((Probably a tactical strongpoint and research base?)) (11:25:57 PM) Lianst: (you have the capacity you could make her into a ship or something) (11:27:51 PM) Danzi: ((We could rig her up as a alchemical titan type thing)) (11:30:24 PM) Shadell: (Naval base?) (11:30:28 PM) Shadell: (Moving water city?) (11:30:38 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi'd be all for it)) (11:30:49 PM) Shadell: (Then have Emerald take Thorns instead?) (11:31:03 PM) Royal_rainbow: (a giant turtle city... it'd be easier to take over coastal towns too... >.>) (11:31:09 PM) Lianst: (what about your genesis factory?) (11:32:15 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi and niet can cook up a way to interlink the two I'd imagine)) (11:37:07 PM) Emerald: (where, precisely, are we, geographically? (11:37:26 PM) Danzi: ((in the eastern areas)) (11:37:42 PM) Royal_rainbow: (by lookshy?) (11:37:48 PM) Lianst: (denandsor) (11:41:17 PM) Shadell: (From Denandsor to Thorns and a ways north and south of both is our territory.) (11:44:41 PM) ***Danzi looks at RR wryly. (11:45:34 PM) ***Royal_rainbow tilts her head "What?" (11:46:54 PM) Danzi: "Just things. I'm amused, more because of the fact that Niet is almost as much of a force of nature in her own fashion as her favorite Yozi." (11:48:19 PM) Royal_rainbow: "I can definately see that." (11:48:31 PM) Royal_rainbow: "She takes lead often?" (11:49:01 PM) Danzi: "She tries." (11:49:46 PM) ***Royal_rainbow grunts "I see." (11:50:02 PM) Royal_rainbow: "She's a great negotiator, I'll give her that." (11:50:52 PM) Danzi: "What Niet does is not negotiation." (11:52:05 PM) Lianst: (so) (11:53:27 PM) Danzi: ((yes?)) (11:56:31 PM) Royal_rainbow: (por que?) (11:57:04 PM) Lianst: (do you want to try the other thing too or too late?) (11:59:26 PM) Danzi: ((I'm alive for a bit longer)) (5/16/2011 12:00:00 AM) Royal_rainbow: (me too, if im involved) (12:00:22 AM) Shadell: (I'm up for stuff.) (12:00:24 AM) Lianst: (do you want to tyr do collect some ponies?) (12:01:58 AM) Royal_rainbow: (possibly, there was a random other thing someone was going to do, right?) (12:03:26 AM) Lianst: (anyone?) (12:03:50 AM) Shadell: (Sending out letters to the other nations around, Lookshy, Great Forks, Sijan, maybe Harborhead. (12:04:01 AM) Danzi: ((We could transfer Erilik out. Honestly if Jen has a mad-on to keep that one I'm not gonna fight it overly much)) (12:04:11 AM) Danzi: ((And what shadell said)) (12:04:27 AM) Lianst: (dealing with another nation would probably take awhile) (12:05:07 AM) Royal_rainbow: (the pony thing could be a separate deal, if thats ok with people) (12:05:45 AM) Lianst: (hm?) (12:06:56 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Like, thats something I can do on my own, right?) (12:07:50 AM) Lianst: (yes) (12:08:01 AM) Lianst: (it might be worht doing with people to get the feel of it?) (12:11:35 AM) Royal_rainbow: (if others want to, otherwise, I'm willing to go with other people while I draw a bit) (12:12:25 AM) Danzi: ((Whatever, we do kinda want you to get familiar with how things work)) (12:12:31 AM) Shadell: (Could be fun.) (12:12:53 AM) Royal_rainbow: (mkay) (12:13:53 AM) Royal_rainbow: (just wanted a group go ahead first ^^; ) (12:14:49 AM) Lianst: (you are part of the group, people do different things. I mean Ruby was all emerald's plan for example) (12:15:36 AM) Emerald: (I'm planning to waltz into a major city at some point, probably nexus first, and spend roughly a week healing all their hurt people (12:15:49 AM) Royal_rainbow: (eh, true. Its just one of my things. I dont want to seem like im stepping on people's toes.) (12:16:03 AM) Royal_rainbow: (so, yeah, lets do this :D ) (12:16:10 AM) Danzi: ((You're not. RR is allowed to have an agenda)) (12:16:30 AM) Shadell: (Lets go then.) (12:17:08 AM) Lianst: (So emerald, Niet who wants to offer?) (12:17:28 AM) Royal_rainbow: (so, where are we. We're on a boat with the pony your pony could smell like... im sorry, I'll stop. >.> ) (12:19:07 AM) Emerald: I (12:19:42 AM) Emerald: I could have volunteered some good locations? (12:19:51 AM) Emerald: with the whole "Guild would know" bit? (12:20:25 AM) Lianst: one of the smaller towns on the route to the east (12:21:30 AM) Danzi: Danzi'll offer a few pointers to RR about picking ones she wants rather than simply grabbing everyone indiscriminately (12:23:02 AM) Lianst: That world emerald? (12:23:19 AM) Emerald: that... works, I would say (12:23:48 AM) Royal_rainbow: so, descretely convert the population of a town? (12:25:08 AM) Danzi: more pick the ones who'd be useful. Like Danzi used criteria lesser to what RR would probably want. Danzi'd advise RR to pick the gems among people, the motivated and the ballsy. (12:25:41 AM) Royal_rainbow: I see :) (12:25:43 AM) Danzi: ((a motivated sergeant of the watch who's heroic would be a better choice for RR than average gumby on the street)) (12:25:46 AM) Lianst: its a fairly large town as towns go, its not a small city by any stretch but its large enough to support decently sized caravans when they come through (12:26:41 AM) ***Danzi picks through the town quietly before everyone gets there to identify the strong of body and will, preferrably ones with a keen mind or some notable measure of ferocity. (12:27:38 AM) Lianst: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-99T0LLNBf2A/TdBZsvvImwI/AAAAAAAAEiE/gwMOdFcqUuI/s1600/130535629624.png (12:28:24 AM) Danzi: ((BAsically Danzi's trolling for heroic mortals in the town, keeping them in mind for RR as her examples of desirable converts)) (12:31:17 AM) Danzi: ((I.E. what she recommends RR try to recruit for her designs, with the understanding that RR might have different criteria)) (12:31:38 AM) Royal_rainbow: (alrighty) (12:34:02 AM) Lianst: there's the head man, a blacksmith who seems capable enough, a teenage boy who's the champion slinger.. the village having picked up a cultural tradition of slinging for general recreation which works well enough when they have problems iwth animals or bandits.. (12:35:48 AM) Emerald: (how is the village medicinal hall?) (12:36:23 AM) ***Danzi looks at RR as they are heading towards the villiage. "So I found three in the town. Two of who's talents would be more or less wasted without hands. I would choose them for my projects, but I don't know how well a smith would be able to do his thing with hooves, or a boy with a sling would be able to use his main talents." (12:37:51 AM) Lianst: (the town in generally tends ot have a better than average slinging skill.. not elites but enough that bandits would probably look for easier prey.. wouldn't slow down a barbarian horde unless someoen got golden but that's true most places) (12:38:28 AM) Lianst: they have a local "priest" who handles basic medical stuff. (12:38:56 AM) Emerald: (are things well, or are there any notable wounded?) (12:38:59 AM) ***Royal_rainbow trots along next to Danzi "Its possible that they can still retain some dexterity... it just takes practice to get used to it, really. They'll learn in time." (12:39:15 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Hmm.What sort of projects would you have in mind? (12:39:50 AM) Lianst: (not really. Its pretty standard jrpg village before the main character notices he's special and it gets destroyed) (12:40:01 AM) Danzi: "Personally I'm all about directed change. I've altered a large population to match the form I've chosen when I'm not playing the human" (12:40:30 AM) Royal_rainbow: (lol. I like those kind of towns) (12:41:08 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Do you have plans for the rest of the village, after I get some colonels?" (12:42:31 AM) Danzi: "Honestly? No plans for them just yet. Simple villiagers don't usually have the talents to survive major changes." (12:43:23 AM) Royal_rainbow: "I see. So much for making some four legged cannon fodder..." (12:43:42 AM) Shadell: (You might want to make a bunch here and look for better quality officers.) (12:43:49 AM) Shadell: (Even heroic mortals are kind of weak.) (12:44:21 AM) Danzi: "Cannon fodder you can do easily. You looking for simple shock troops then?" (12:44:25 AM) Royal_rainbow: (really now? hmm, noted) (12:44:58 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Right now, yes. I just need some to help search for my missing lot down in Malfeus" (12:45:18 AM) Lianst: (*watches Niet sweatdrop*) (12:45:32 AM) Danzi: "I can help you do that. Mortals are still mortals. these would die wholesale in malfeas" (12:46:37 AM) Royal_rainbow: "I'd better get a bakers dozen then." (12:47:53 AM) Danzi: "If you're looking for expendable meat socks we could always simply snatch the local banditry" (12:48:56 AM) Royal_rainbow: "That'd probably be a better source..." (12:49:22 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Though it would be ironic if the bandits these folk fend off get turned just like them... " (12:49:27 AM) Danzi: "And you simply want to convert them to more ponies? or are you looking for more innovative? (12:49:52 AM) Royal_rainbow: "You have suggestions, do you?" (12:50:50 AM) Shadell: "If you just convert everyone." (12:50:53 AM) Danzi: "Depends on how you wish your troops to be. Horses and ponies can't use blades and bows, even though they're fast." (12:51:35 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Have we established that ponies are dexterous?) (12:51:51 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi hasn't really seen what RR can do)) (12:52:01 AM) Royal_rainbow: (very good point) (12:52:28 AM) Royal_rainbow: "I assure you, we can use such things. Just takes training" (12:52:50 AM) Danzi: "Perhaps I'll show you what I have in mind some other time" (12:53:04 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Now then, I'd guess that the bandits would be better to convert and wont need combat training..." (12:53:18 AM) ***Royal_rainbow smiles oddly "I'd like that" (12:53:29 AM) Danzi: "They'd need less, but they're nowhere near a proper sifu for skill" (12:53:31 AM) Royal_rainbow: (any time RR smiles, its definitely odd. (12:53:41 AM) Royal_rainbow: (she's mostly scowling or looking serious) (12:53:52 AM) Emerald: "So, you're not going to bother with the village?" Priceless queried of Royal Rainbow. (12:54:31 AM) Royal_rainbow: "I'll leave it be for now. They might work for work-ponies in the future." (12:55:36 AM) Danzi: "That they could. It all depends on what you intend in the long run." (12:56:11 AM) ***Royal_rainbow nods, turning "They could. Now, where would you think these bandits are...." she pauses "Banditos..." (12:56:51 AM) Danzi: "We could ask." (12:57:17 AM) Royal_rainbow: "... right. Sorry, not used to talking." (12:57:47 AM) Danzi: "Emerald, would you like to find out where the bandits most often come from or shall I?" (12:58:47 AM) Emerald: "I will allow you." she told Danzi. (1:00:15 AM) ***Danzi simply makes conversation with the locals, taking her sweet time, deliberately leading the conversations to the problems, bandits, etc. to learn where we might find RR's recruits. (1:01:17 AM) Lianst: they don't really seem to have that sort of problem, I mean they are after all a problem if you want weak prey (1:05:52 AM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (1:07:10 AM) ***Danzi shrigs as she goes back to RR. No bandits. apparently they're good at their slingshottery." (1:07:46 AM) ***Royal_rainbow shrugs "Pony town it is..." (1:08:06 AM) Royal_rainbow: (how do I go about doing this?) (1:08:23 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (1:09:23 AM) Lianst: (what do you want to try?) (1:10:06 AM) Royal_rainbow: (im not sure) (1:10:16 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Fealty-Acknowledging Audience ?) (1:10:17 AM) Emerald: (lemme look at RR's stuff for a sec) (1:10:22 AM) Danzi: ((Does RR have any transformational charms?)) (1:10:38 AM) Royal_rainbow: (http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Rainbow) (1:11:18 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Ugh, I really need to tidy this thing up) (1:11:45 AM) Danzi: ((Nope, RR has no transformation charms)) (1:11:58 AM) Danzi: "So can you do this yourself? or do you need help? (1:12:06 AM) Shadell1: ((RR does.)) (1:12:10 AM) Lianst: (Feality Acknowledging Awedience Plus Tyrant devil will let her change anyone who swears to her into ponies) (1:12:15 AM) Shadell1: ((You can pass allong pony Yeah that.) (1:12:30 AM) Emerald: (hmmm... what RR needs is some sort of big, awe inspiring monster to fight to save them (1:12:49 AM) Royal_rainbow: (lol, I see where this is going) (1:13:01 AM) Emerald: (I call it captain Jobber) (1:13:13 AM) Royal_rainbow: (I think I approve this message) (1:14:14 AM) ***Danzi smirks, watching the Slayer. (1:14:24 AM) Danzi: "How do you want to do this, dearie?" (1:14:58 AM) Royal_rainbow: (how big is the town?) (1:15:16 AM) Royal_rainbow: (population wise? because this could take a while if I convinced each individual one) (1:16:25 AM) Lianst: (Do you want to try and round them up?) (1:16:57 AM) ***Danzi gives a bit of a smirk. "I can help if you like, but it's up to you." (1:17:11 AM) Royal_rainbow: (yep) (1:17:56 AM) ***Royal_rainbow looks at Danzi "That would be most appreciated. I'll gather up the townsfolk..." (1:18:06 AM) Lianst: (Performance would allow you to attack large groups of people..) (1:18:26 AM) Danzi: ((What's the magnitude size is the town?)) (1:18:51 AM) Royal_rainbow: (I could also mutate into celestia, if I wanted to) (1:19:20 AM) Royal_rainbow: (thats not a bad idea...) (1:20:16 AM) Royal_rainbow: (get people to gather because of my mutations, and then... yeah, Danzi saps them) (1:20:52 AM) Lianst: (6ish) (1:21:45 AM) ***Danzi takes a moment to study RR under essence sight to get a solid feel for the physical patterns to mimic (1:22:19 AM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (1:22:43 AM) Danzi: "niet, any suggestions for how to gather everyone together?" (1:23:11 AM) ***Royal_rainbow notices Danzi "sizing me up? Hmm, thats a good idea." (1:23:23 AM) Royal_rainbow: (I was thinking a few mutations would surely draw them in (1:23:55 AM) Danzi: "nope just looking at what form type to copy. I'm assuming you're going to want the varying rump markings?" (1:24:30 AM) Shadell1 left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (1:24:43 AM) ***Royal_rainbow looks at hers "Yeah, get some variation in there. Skin color too" (1:25:29 AM) ***Danzi shrugs, "Okay." (1:25:55 AM) Danzi: "Emerald, Niet, any requests for any Rainbow chooses not to keep?" (1:26:32 AM) Emerald: "Hmm... Might I wait and see what remains?" (1:27:33 AM) ***Shadell shrugs. "A hospital here could be nice. It would be a good local monument." (1:27:47 AM) Shadell: Uploading. (1:27:47 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Sure!" She says, obviously getting a little excited (1:28:12 AM) Danzi: "Do you want all of them rainbow? Or just some of them?" (1:29:40 AM) Lianst: RR has the capacity to do this herself (1:29:55 AM) Danzi: ((Not saying she doesn't)) (1:30:15 AM) Danzi: "Give it a go. Test your power and see what you can do." (1:31:25 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Sure!" she trots off to the nearest healthy looking guy. she says nothing, but looks at him smiling with anticipation (1:31:40 AM) Danzi: "if things get out of hand, we'll help you get things under control." (1:31:57 AM) Shadell: Niet hugs Danzi. "They grow up so fast!" (1:32:11 AM) ***Danzi looks at Emerald and Niet, smirks and then dissolves in a flash of sand, fire and shadow. (1:32:28 AM) Royal_rainbow: (hmm, I want to get 8 of my mutations on... ) (1:32:29 AM) Lianst: he looks up at the pony confused (1:33:47 AM) Royal_rainbow: (pheremones, wings, Heart-warping Mien- Vision of Loveliness, enchanting voice, Acute Eyesight , horn, wings, &Child of the waters ) (1:34:22 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Hello there darlin'" she says to him, to see if stuff is working (1:35:11 AM) Lianst: He's torn between moving because of her alienss and staying because of her attractiveness (1:35:20 AM) Shadell: (She's also flaring her anima to do that.) (1:35:31 AM) Royal_rainbow: (right, thanks) (1:36:41 AM) Lianst: (any order you give a person has to spend willpower to resist.. (or if they ahve a high mdv they can defend") (1:37:04 AM) Royal_rainbow: (alright... hmm) (1:38:09 AM) Emerald: (wait.... she doesn't have LSD and ESM?) (1:38:37 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Surprisingly no... ) (1:38:41 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Would you be a dear and gather your friends and family around here? I have something I want to show them" (1:39:02 AM) Royal_rainbow: "And anyone you can just plain find... that'd be lovely" (1:40:16 AM) ***Danzi follows RR closely, intangible, keeping an eye out for local spirits who might fuck with the party. (1:40:33 AM) Lianst: (Yuo do know you can Socially attack groups with Performance.. and can move really fast?) (1:40:47 AM) Shadell: (She's a horse, why would LSD or ESM be useful?) (1:41:12 AM) Danzi: (Yes social with performance brings in large groups) (1:41:27 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Yes, I just wanted to gather people and check all their strength out with Insignificant Embers Intuition, and then change those into immediate cannon fodder) (1:41:44 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Oh, wait, crap... how do I use performance?) (1:42:02 AM) Danzi: ((By talking and oration to large groups)) (1:42:22 AM) Royal_rainbow: (there we go, this guy will get a large group for me) (1:42:36 AM) Royal_rainbow: (and then I'll wow 'em) (1:42:40 AM) Lianst: (you could also fly around the town and yell at them) (1:42:58 AM) Shadell: (Or get a strange one man band thing to attract their attention.) (1:43:06 AM) Royal_rainbow: (.... RIGHT. Wings. forgot I added those) (1:43:10 AM) Emerald: (you can also use performance if you are a suitably large ham) (1:43:20 AM) Royal_rainbow: (oh jeeze, so many ideas.) (1:44:09 AM) Royal_rainbow: (ok, scratch going up to that guy... although that was silly.) (1:44:35 AM) ***Royal_rainbow hops up into the air, flying around, buzzing several people in town square (1:45:32 AM) Lianst: people notice.. (1:45:38 AM) ***Royal_rainbow after surely gaining the attention of all the townsfolk (and spreading pheromones all over the place), she lands like an angel in town square (1:46:18 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Gather around everyone!" she shouts multiple times to all who've seen her (which is everyone) (1:47:05 AM) Lianst: (charisma+performance+2 You may double your charisma+performance with an excellency) (1:47:28 AM) ***Danzi chuckles at the ostentatious display, watching invisibly as RR gathers people, watching for the ones she picked out for potential trouble (1:47:44 AM) Royal_rainbow: (both charisma and performance?) (1:48:02 AM) Emerald: (charisma is the attribute, performance is the ability) (1:48:07 AM) Danzi: ((Yes. All rolls for the most part are attribute + ability)) (1:48:30 AM) Royal_rainbow: (no, I mean double both of those, or just one?) (1:49:07 AM) Danzi: ((Both, solar-tier exalts like solars, abyssals and infernals can add attribute + ability via excellency)) (1:49:25 AM) Royal_rainbow: (hot damn) (1:49:48 AM) Royal_rainbow: `roll 22d10 (1:49:49 AM) GameServ: Royal_rainbow rolled 22d10: 4 3 8 6 6 7 6 8 3 4 9 3 4 5 8 6 10 10 6 8 7 7 (1:49:52 AM) Royal_rainbow: (doubling) (1:50:05 AM) Danzi: ((12 successes)) (1:50:18 AM) Royal_rainbow: (ah, thanks, the 8's were hiding on me) (1:52:34 AM) Lianst: (you'd then compare it to the mdv of the target, if there's a good reason for the target to disobey they will spend wp but generallyt hey won't you beat it.. the most a mortal could have would be 9, with averages being 4.. relative apperance can reduce this) (1:52:42 AM) Lianst: the crowd gathers around her (1:55:48 AM) ***Danzi slips through the crowd unseen, smirking, watching what the Slayer Pony's up to. (1:56:56 AM) ***Emerald looks though the rest of the town while immaterial, looking for any dark, hidden secrets or just plain people lollygagging about (1:57:45 AM) Lianst: now what rr? (1:57:52 AM) Royal_rainbow: "I am Royal Rainbow, here to see if anyone in your town has what it takes to prove yourselves in a gauntlet." she pauses "What I need are people to aid me in a quest which will no doubt turn whoever participates into true heroes of your town." (1:58:12 AM) Royal_rainbow: (grr... not so social when im so tired x.x) (1:58:33 AM) Royal_rainbow: "So, any volunteers? just come forward to me" (1:59:38 AM) Lianst: afew younger ones step forward (1:59:57 AM) Royal_rainbow: (how young? teens?) (2:00:33 AM) Lianst: (teens, young adults) (2:00:59 AM) Royal_rainbow: (big enough for a little excursion into malfeus?) (2:01:06 AM) Royal_rainbow: (like 10-20?) (2:01:13 AM) Royal_rainbow: (for now) (2:01:35 AM) Shadell: (Order them to volunteer!) (2:01:52 AM) Lianst: (you can order the entire town to swear alligence) (2:01:55 AM) Emerald: (I assume I find nothing of note?) (2:03:07 AM) ***Danzi lets herself melt into her more serpentine form, with a wicked grin, wondering if any of them will get bravely defiant. (2:03:17 AM) Danzi: ((Still immateriel)) (2:03:53 AM) Royal_rainbow: "Well this is a good start. But I'd prefer if the whole town were to swear allegiance to me for this trip of mine!" (2:04:03 AM) Royal_rainbow: (hoo-ha) (2:04:27 AM) Danzi: ((you need to make it an ORDER for the malfean mind control to work)) (2:04:41 AM) Royal_rainbow: (oh, sorry) (2:04:50 AM) Royal_rainbow: (backtrack) (2:04:58 AM) Danzi: ((You're doing fine)) (2:05:45 AM) Royal_rainbow: "A fine start. Another good start would be for the town to swear allegiance to me for this trip of mine!" (2:08:28 AM) Lianst: (phrase as command) (2:08:42 AM) Royal_rainbow: (umm...) (2:09:27 AM) Danzi: ((Phrased to follow your last statement: So quit being obtuse, get on your knees and swear! NOW!!!)) (2:09:54 AM) Royal_rainbow: (shrug) (2:10:32 AM) Royal_rainbow: "So quit being shy! Get on your knees and swear! NOW!" Her voice booms over the crowd (2:10:38 AM) Royal_rainbow: (thanks ^_^) (2:11:16 AM) Lianst: (2 charisma+Performance, you may double this with your excellency) (2:11:33 AM) Royal_rainbow: (is the 2 added on?) (2:12:17 AM) Lianst: (Yes) (2:12:23 AM) Royal_rainbow: `roll 221d10 (2:12:27 AM) Royal_rainbow: er (2:12:35 AM) Royal_rainbow: Oh, I see (2:12:42 AM) Royal_rainbow: `roll 22d10 (2:12:43 AM) GameServ: Royal_rainbow rolled 22d10: 2 3 5 9 10 1 4 7 5 8 6 9 3 10 7 1 9 6 6 9 4 5 (2:12:56 AM) Royal_rainbow: (11) (2:14:43 AM) Lianst: the crowd gets on their knees and offers up alligence (2:15:23 AM) Royal_rainbow: (can I use Fealty-Acknowledging Audience on them?) (2:16:11 AM) Royal_rainbow: (if I can, I will) (2:17:36 AM) Danzi: ((this would be the time)) (2:17:41 AM) Lianst: (it will require tow activations to get all_) (2:17:55 AM) Royal_rainbow: (huh?) (2:18:16 AM) Danzi: ((two activations)) (2:18:23 AM) Lianst: (the group of the town is slightly two large for one use) (2:18:43 AM) Danzi: ((so you have to hit them twice... or get Essence 6)) (2:18:48 AM) Lianst: (it cost you 20m 2wp to hit everyone) (2:19:01 AM) Royal_rainbow: (oh, so ill do another :/) (2:19:25 AM) Lianst: (you can do it twice on everyone just saying it requires two uses to hit all) (2:19:27 AM) Royal_rainbow: (im going to get to 6 eventually...) (2:20:17 AM) Royal_rainbow: (this crowd is larger than I thought, dang.) (2:20:37 AM) Danzi: ((well over 500 people)) (2:20:45 AM) Royal_rainbow: (im sure the crowd I have is good enough) (2:20:57 AM) Royal_rainbow: (whoa, didnt expect that... yeah, one hit is more than enough (2:21:12 AM) Royal_rainbow: (if I need more I'll come back) (2:21:26 AM) Lianst: (You can afford to get them all) (2:21:41 AM) Royal_rainbow: (alright, do I do another order?) (2:21:54 AM) Danzi: ((nope, you just activate the charm twice)) (2:22:01 AM) Lianst: (nope just destcribe the ponyfication for stunt stuff) (2:22:49 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Alright, activated twice) (2:24:02 AM) Lianst: (everytime you stunt and it resonates with Malfean themes(like domination) you get stunt level x 4 motes back) (2:24:46 AM) ***Royal_rainbow can see the bowed masses slowly shift in shape and size into something slightly similar. Although most of the clothes got in the way at first, most of the clothes were ripped away as hooves replaced hands and feet. All of them turned different shades of the rainbow, eventually looking like horses. (2:25:05 AM) ***Royal_rainbow grins manically (2:25:11 AM) Royal_rainbow: (good?) (2:25:49 AM) Lianst: (yep anything besides standard ponification?) (2:26:28 AM) Royal_rainbow: (not really. I'd assume it'd be easy to gain weapons, right? (2:27:01 AM) Royal_rainbow: (oh, and the crowd is mostly female, with the ones who volunteered getting to be male) (2:27:20 AM) Shadell: (Even if they were female to start?) (2:27:56 AM) Royal_rainbow: (... hmm. nawh. just the ones who were male who volunteered the first time get to stay male) (2:28:22 AM) ***Danzi slips out of the thin air, coalescing from silvery sand, shadow and fire seemingly torn from the torches, looking at the ponies, and simply gestures with a hand, cocooning a third of them, then another third, then the last batch. (2:29:11 AM) ***Royal_rainbow walks over "Hmm, this way you can pull them out when we need them?" (2:30:45 AM) Danzi: "No dear, just altering the aesthetic a bit. And bolstering their strength and intelligence." ( a third will have wings, and maked dex and endurance, a third will be like RR, groundpounders with maxed physical, and the last batch will be maxed mentally with horns and awakened essence)) (2:31:04 AM) Danzi: "Just give them a few hours for the additions to cook" (2:31:09 AM) Shadell: (http://kaction.com/badfanfiction/ ) (2:31:43 AM) ***Royal_rainbow nods, approving of Danzi's methods (2:32:20 AM) Royal_rainbow: (Shadell. Nothing will be as bad as "Hitler/Jesus" fanfic -_-) (2:32:22 AM) Danzi: "I'll show you the variant idea I had later." (2:32:44 AM) Royal_rainbow: "I am interested to see what it looks like..." (2:33:56 AM) Shadell: (Oh god, don't remind me.) (2:34:20 AM) Shadell: (Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining Iron Man and Psych. The story should use a plot to reanimate Hitler as a plot device!) (2:34:26 AM) Shadell: (That's getting up there though.) (2:35:25 AM) Lianst: so (2:35:34 AM) Emerald: (you have fun, I gotta head off for the night) (2:35:44 AM) Danzi: ((Gnight Jen)) (2:36:15 AM) Royal_rainbow: yeah, im satisfie with this scene (2:36:21 AM) Emerald left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:38:30 AM) Lianst: 6 ---- Back t Category:Exalted: The Green Knights